


Talking to Someone

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Isn't Canon, Everyone is traumatized, Gen, Mentions of Canon Traumatic Events, Post-Canon, Therapy, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: After everything they've been through, they all have issues they need to work through.
Relationships: Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Talking to Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started a lifetime ago. It started as a half-thought that all of them really needed therapy, and turned into an actual fic. I wanted to include all of the characters, but I lost steam for it before I got there. Finally, I decided to share what I did have with all of you, so please enjoy!

7/9/2020, 14:00 

Subject: Garcia Flynn.

-

He's tall, clearly an imposing figure at his best, but his shoulders are slumped as he steps into her office. Something has taken the fight out of him. His file gives a pretty clear picture of what, but she doesn't want to make too many assumptions. 

"You must be Dr. Whitfield," he checks, and she nods.

"Please, call me March." Whether that puts him at ease or not, it's difficult to say. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." 

He raises a brow. "Sorry, should I have a seat, or should I make myself comfortable? Because if I make myself comfortable…" His gaze trails back to the door, and she cannot help herself; she laughs. 

"Do you think that you don't need to be here?" Agent Christopher warned her that some of them were resistant to the idea of therapy, but she hadn't specified.

Surprisingly, he doesn't answer right away. Apparently deciding that she's not going to just let him bolt, he settles onto the couch and crosses his arms. "It's not that, it's just… I'm not sure how much you can help. No offense," he adds, "But my situation is a little… Unique." 

She has lost count of how many times she's heard that. "Time travel is unique," she agrees, "but grief? Loss? Doing things you regret? Trust me, you're not alone in any of that." 

He blinks. "Agent Christopher said that she briefed you. I didn't realize…" 

"She gave me full access." Said it was the only way March would truly be able to help. 

This seems to make him even more uncomfortable; he shifts in his seat, avoiding her eyes. "Well, then. You know. You know what kinds of things I've done, what kind of monster I am. What can you do for the man who-" He cuts himself off, and in spite of herself, a flicker of excitement runs through her. Every person is unique, but in her experience, the things people hesitate to say are the ones that lead to breakthrough.

"The man who what?" She prods gently. 

He swallows. "You know." 

She can hear his silent plea not to make him say it, and ducks her head, trying to catch his eyes. "I know what you did," she agrees. "But I don't know what stands out to you. That's what we need to work on." 

The gears are almost visible in his mind as he processes this. "Well, for one," he offers, "I helped Nazis. Pretended to be one, in order to get what I needed." 

It's obvious this isn't what's weighing on him the most, but he has given her trust. She has no intention of betraying that. 

"Okay. Let’s talk about that.”

-

7/9/2020, 15:00 

Subject: Rufus Carlin 

-

This man is either on his fifth cup of coffee today, or full of more anxiety than anyone she has ever met. 

He's practically vibrating when he steps through the door, hands twitching, looking her up and down. Without preamble, he plops down on her couch, clears his throat, and launches in. 

"Hi. So. I'm Rufus, and I died. Which sucks, but somehow, it isn't even the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. Also, I kind of hate my best friend right now because of that, even though it wasn't really his fault. And my other best friend is a guy who tried to kill me, like, a lot. And my other-other best friend lost her mom, and I'm trying to be a good friend, but her mom sucked, too. Oh, and my girlfriend has visions of the future, so that's fun. Makes Christmas tricky, though." He chuckles, a bit awkwardly. "Am I missing anything? Ah, yes: The guy who's like a dad to me worked for the people who killed me. So. Can you help me out?" 

He exhales, some of the energy draining from him, and gives her a desperate look. 

She draws in a breath, both to give herself a moment to process, and to signal to him to do the same.  _ Breathe.  _

If all of her clients were so forthright, her job would be so much easier. 

"We won't have time to unpack all of that today," she admits, "but I think we can work through it together, if you're willing." 

His lips twitch. "Definitely. So, where do we start?" 

"Where do you want to start?" 

This question seems to throw him, briefly. He frowns, considering, and she watches with barely-hidden curiosity. Of all the things he has been through, where will he choose to land? 

"I guess…" He tugs at his sleeve, fidgeting with obvious unease. "We can talk about the fact that I killed, like… A ton of people." 

Not entirely surprising. They can talk about his temporary death another time. “Okay. Why did you do it?” 

“I think I was trying to do the right thing. Crazy, huh?”

“Not at all.” She has talked to far too many people who have killed for many reasons more selfish than this. “Do you think it  _ was  _ the right thing?”

-

7/9/2020, 16:00 

Subject: Jiya Marri

-

From the moment the young woman walks in, it’s obvious that she’s one of the ones Agent Christopher warned about. Her jaw is set, and she sits on the very edge of the couch, clearly ready to spring at any time.

March does not think it would be entirely wise to tell her to make herself comfortable. 

“You can sit back, if you like,” she offers instead, but Jiya only shakes her head.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Polite enough, but tension and anger radiate from her. There’s something worn and distant in her eyes that makes it all too clear the toll her time in the past has taken on her. 

“Jiya-”

“Look,” she interrupts, rising back to her feet, “I don’t need to be here, okay? I’m good. So if you could just sign off on me, that’d be great.” 

She and Rufus must make an interesting pair. 

“I can’t do that.” It’s the truth. She has a contract for at least ten sessions with each team member. “We don’t have to talk about anything serious. But for 50 minutes, we have to talk about something. Okay?” 

Jiya frowns, but nods slowly. Considers. “Have you ever seen Star Trek?” 

This isn’t uncommon. Sometimes she has to chat with clients for a session or two (or 20) for them to be comfortable around her. Luckily, she’s well-prepared for this one. 

“My first cat was named Tribble.” 

They do not accomplish much that session, but at the very least, Jiya is laughing by the end. That is enough progress for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, I imagine that Lucy would be willing to talk about the whole "My mom was a supervillain and my sister was erased from history" thing, but it would take a LOT of sessions before they got to the "oh yeah and I was emotionally abused for most of my life" thing. Wyatt would be deliberately difficult at first, but Dr. Whitfield would eventually get through to him. Denise would be last, because she would insist she didn't need it-she ordered it for everyone else, but not her-and Connor would try to bribe Dr. Whitfield into letting him get out of it, but would actually be pretty talkative once that didn't work.


End file.
